codelyokofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Odd Turned Back To Normal
Odd Turned Back To Normal is the seventh episode of Season 15 and the 280th episode of Code Lyoko. Summery Following the previous episode with Jeremy being turned back into normal after being turned into a zombie now it was Jeremy's turn to turn Odd back to normal as he was still a zombie following what happened a month ago. Meanwhile Ulrich and others were still fighting more zombies as they were coming they were called back by Jeremy so he can turn Odd back to normal. Meanwhile back at the base Jeremy soon made the next potion to make Odd free at last. Soon Jeremy made zombie Odd drink the zombie potion and soon he was was screaming yet again because the potion was changing him back and Jeremy and the others along with the FBI were praying and hoping that it would work. Soon Odd was turned back to normal and he looked around and asked Jeremy why was he locked in a cage to begin with. Jeremy soon told him that ever since he was turned into a zombie he had to keep him locked up until he managed to find something to save him. Odd was shocked about what Jeremy just told him and Jeremy told him that they need to find the leader and he still doesn't know where to find the leader at. Aelita told him that she managed to find something on one of the zombies that they were fighting and Jeremy looked at it it was a piece of a map and Jeremy told the others that if they can find the other two pieces of the map then they can find the Zombie leader and kill him for good. Aelita and the others got the word and they soon went back to town to look for the other two maps alongside with Odd now that they got him back. Soon everyone went to find those other two pieces and they were wondering where were they at Odd soon found something and they saw what Odd found and it was the other piece of the map and they soon contacted Jeremy and they brought it back. Jeremy told them that they need to find the one last piece and they can find the zombie leader and Jeremy and the FBI leaders saw the last piece of the map it was being guarded by zombies downtown and the heroes needed it so Jeremy told the others that they need to get that map piece and they soon left to get it back. Meanwhile downtown the heroes managed to find the map after they killed the zombies and they took it back to Jeremy and they asked Jeremy did the map review what and where the leader was and he soon said that he was located in his lair and they should wait until tomorrow so the FBI can track his lair first and the others agreed as the episode ends. Trivia